A New Start (DanHowellXReader)
by Aria Stjernestoft
Summary: The reader have a dark past, she flies from her demons by moving to London and find out that a certain cute Youtuber is her new neighbour. What will happen between them?
1. Chapter 1

_(A/N this is my first attempt at fan fiction so please don't hate too much and i'm not from a english speaking country so if i confuse some British or American slang then sorry in advance. Please enjoy and Part 2 will come soon)_

 **Part One**

 **Y/N POV**

I'm standing outside the gate of the airplane, eager to come aboard as quickly as possible, i did not want to stay in this country a minute longer, my mum stood beside me and she had tears in her eyes " I just can´t understand, why you must move all the way to London of all places" I sighed a bit and answered her "I told you mum, to get a fresh start and London is one of the best places to do that" she dried her tears almost pleaded "If just you and Jonathan could work things out then I'm sure everything will be better…". I snapped at my mum, "No mum, there is nothing to work on" immediately regretting that I snapped when i saw her sad reaction "I'm sorry mum, it's just that I did not want to be with him anymore… I just wasn't happy" I said knowing that I was kinda lying through my teeth. It wasn't that I was just unhappy in my relationship with Jonathan it was way more than that, what my mum did not know was that Jonathan had used me as a punching bag for several years and cheated on me on numerous occasions, but I did not want to burden my mum with all that because when my dad died she had become more and more fragile.

The turning point in mine and Jonathan´s relationship were when he almost beat me to a pulp of blood and I ran to my sisters house and stayed there without him knowing for about 4 months and got my sister and her husband to get all my stuff which was mostly sketches and clothes he has ripped apart but they were able to save some sketches that I had hid behind a cupboard.

They called out in the speakers that my flight was ready to board and i turned to my mum and gave her a big hug and said " I love you mum, but I need to do this for me and it's not like you'll never gonna see me again, I´ll be home for and christmas and all the other highlights" she looked at me and tried to smile "I know sweetie, I love you too but I will miss you terribly" i gave her a last hug and then grabbed my hand luggage and boarded the plane with a clump of tears in my throat.

I got on the plane and sat down by the window and after a while I closed my eyes and somehow having Ed Sheerans calming music in my headphones I immediately fell asleep and leaving Sweden behind me.

The move went pretty smoothly, not that I had that much to move to the new flat just a couple of paintings and art supplies I had been able to save, better head to Ikea or something similar soon, I had some money after inheriting after my gran died but they wouldn't last forever, I sat down in my temporary folding bed with my laptop and started to browse for job, after a couple of hours I suddenly felt my tummy rumbling and started to search after locale pizzerias and found one just round the corner. I grabbed my leather jacket and headed out

As I came back with my pizza and soda I noticed a tall, gangly, brown haired guy with black clothes and his back to me just outside of the doorway to my new building playing on his mobile phone, recognizing how he moved he clearly played Pokemon Go. I went up to him and said "Catching any good Pokemon? As he turned around my eyes widen, I knew those brown eyes from anywhere, it was Dan-freaking-Howell. His and Phil´s videos had always gotten me in a better mood those days when Jonathan was a total dick to me.

" I just captured a Porygon, I've literally never seen them here before actually" he said and looked directly into my eyes, he was even cuter in real life, if that's even possible I thought to myself. "you already got one? he asked me" I got flung back into reality "wha.. me? no, not yet" I blurted out, he smiled at me "then maybe you should capture it before it's gone?" I fumbled with my mobile phone and got to start the phone and luckily the Porygon was still there and I captured it easily.

I looked up from my phone and saw Dan smiling " I'm Dan by the way" he said, "I know.. I mean I kinda know… I´ve seen your videos on Youtube" I blurted out and feeling how much I was blushing. He gave me a crooked smile and said "ah you´re an subscriber?" "Yeah, my name is Y/N I just moved here to get a new start" I heard myself say in a bubbly voice and I wanted to punch myself for being such an idiot "Oh well welcome to London Y/N, I hope you like it" I didn't know what more to say so I just said "Thanks, um I should get inside now and eat my food, but it was really nice to meet you" Dan cleared his throat "Yeah I should get going, i´m meeting some friends, bye Y/N" "Bye" I said and as I got inside of my flat I finally breathed, I had met Dan Howell and he was my neighbor, maybe this "new start thing" wasn't such a bad thing even if I might have made a complete ass of myself in front of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

It been a week since I ran into Dan in the doorway and we had seen each other a couple of times and awkwardly said hi to each other and I even met Phil a couple of times but nothing more.

It was evening I sat in my beloved art studio and tried to sketch something for a project I was working on, but i couldn't concentrate because all I could think about a certain guy with chocolate brown eyes, suddenly my phone vibrates and I saw that it was my mum calling.

Mum asked how things were going and I told here that my new flat were nearly complete with all the furnitures and loads of bookcases, well except for the bed, we talked for like 10 minutes until my doorbell rang, I flung to the door and there stood Dan a little startled because I opened the door a little to fast, I felt how my cheeks became hotter in an instant and said to my mum "Um, I´m gonna have to call you back mum, I just got company and I heard her say excitingly "is it a boy?" when I clicked her. I turned my attention back to Dan "hey, what's up" I said awkwardly. He smiled and said "okay this is kinda awkward but, any chance you have 500 grams of sugar? Me and Phil are making a baking video and Phil forgot to buy sugar of all things"

"Sure, come in, I got some i'll just go and grab it for you"

We went to the living room and Dan looked baffled "How much to you read?" I said shyly "Um, quite a lot and I always dreamed of my own library one day"

I quickly grabbed the sugar from the shelf and headed back into the living room but Dan was no where to be seen, "Dan?" i called out a bit uncertain, then I saw him coming out of my art studio, "oh i'm extremely sorry! I didn't want to snoop but the door was wide open and i saw all the amazing drawings in there and just… wow" he stopped "have you made all those?" he asked amazed "Yeah,It helps me relax and unwind" I said smiling,

I saw his eyes gaze around the room of all my paintings and sketches "If you don't mind me asking, What´s under the big blanket?" He pointed at the blanket in the corner covering something big. "It´s what i'm currently working on" I said as relaxed as possible even if I was immensely scared on the inside, why did i think his opinion was so important?

I unraveled my huge paper canvas with all the Disney characters I already sketched, I glanced a bit at Dan and I almost laughed, he stood there with his mouth open and stared at the humongous sketch. "I'm trying to sketch Walt Disney himself in the middle but he is a bit complicated, I've always had problem sketching real people" I showed him my pre-sketch of Walt.

After a few seconds after he examined the sketch he turned to me "it's awesome and having Walt Disney in the middle would be great" he smiled and I looked down and blushed intensively

As I looked up again i saw he stood there in front of me, looking right into my eyes, I hadn't noticed that he was so close before and i had the urge just to kiss him right there and then, but the magic was broken with a knock on the door and the both of us woke up from the daze.

I opened the door and there stood Phil with a big grin on his face "Hello there Y/N, very sorry to bother you but is Dan still here?, we need to film the video before it becomes to morning" I heard Dan behind me "Coming, Phil" Before he got out he turned to me and said "okay, um I should go now, it was nice to see you again, bye" he said kinda awkwardly but extremely cute, "Bye" I said and just as I closed the door I heard Phil say "Sooooo… how did it go?" and Dan replied "Oh, shut up, Phil".

 **Dans POV**

Nearly a month after I had asked Y/N for sugar, I could not think about her, she was so cute and I almost kick myself for not kissing her though I was just centimeters away from her. Phil and I were in the lounge and played some Mario Kart but I could not concentrate "Dan? Are you playing bad on purpose or are your mind somewhere else like maybe next door" Phil said and laughed at his own joke.

My cheeks turned pink "Maybe… I just don't know what to do Phil" he paused the game "Well it might be a good start if you asked her out" "And how would that look like, Hey wanna date a loser like me?" I said mockingly. Phil got something serious in his eyes "Dan, you are not a loser, you are weird but not a loser, i think you should go for it" I sighed "I just gotta find the right moment to ask her" "Well you better ask her soon a girl like that you only meet once in a lifetime"

How would I even know when, except for asking for sugar I haven't had a good excuse to see her let alone to ask her on a date" I buried my face in my hands. "Well lucky for you D-slice, your best friend have done some investigation and it turns out that she got a job in a, get this, a video game store and I kinda overheard her on the phone that she was working this Friday, why don't we visit her?" I thought about it then said "Sure, it's a good cover-up as well since we are huge gamer nerds" I laughed.

 **Y/N POV**

A month passed by since Dan had been in my flat and I haven't seen much of either Dan or Phil since then mainly because I got work in a local video game store and worked my butt off.

It was almost closing time and there were almost empty of people except for some kids playing Pokemon go and a teenage girl browsing the manga section.

I was in the back and arranging some new merch in the supply room that my boss Mr Hedger said that all new employees need to do to get to know the inventory, when my colleague Ralphie comes into the room, "Hey, Y/N you know how you've totally been crushing on you neighbor for like a month now? "Yeah?" I said a bit nervously "well, maybe you should get your butt out to the cash register and talk to him, cause he and his cute roommate is here" he almost squealed.

My eyes widen and Ralphie almost pushed me out of the stock room door and I almost fell onto the cash register. He looked a little bit startled but gave me a big smile when he saw it was me "Oh, hi Y/N I didn't knew you worked here, he said with his voice cracking a bit, it felt like such an obvious lie since i remember I accidentally telling Phil that I got this job, then I saw Phil stood behind Dan and having the biggest grin on his face. "Yeah, been working here a month now, it's a really cool job actually and it helps me support my painting hobby" I said smiling. Ralphie came up behind and said "Y/N maybe you should show our costumers our new anime merch section, Both Dan and Phil looked like they were two kids in a candy shop

The girl who had been browsing the manga section froze when she saw Dan and Phil and squealed "Oh my god you guys are AmazingPhil and Danisnotonfire!" the boys gave her a hug and posed for selfies, afterwards the girl kinda stood there and just stared and said "just so you know guys if you ever need a surrogate mom for you babies, I'm here for you" I cringed and I felt how it made the guys highly uncomfortable, so before Dan or Phil had the chance to say anything I said "Hey, I saw you browsing the manga section earlier, did you find what you wanted?" she woke up from her daze and turned her attention unwillingly to me "Yeah but do you have the latest issue of One Piece?" I pointed at a shelf the end of the room and she headed there after saying goodbye to the guys.

Dan turned to me and whispered close my ear so I felt the heat of his breath and it made me involuntary tingle "Sorry about that even if most phans are awesome, some can be really creepy" I looked at him "No worries, it´s my job to deal with fangirls and fanboys at a daily basis" i smiled and continued "Speaking of fanboys, we just got the newest Haru action figurine in stock if you wanna take a look" I smirked. Dan´s eyes widen and said "Lead the way, Senpai" i looked a bit embarrassed and Dan noticed it immediately "Hey what´s wrong?" i tried to avoid his gaze "It's kinda embarrassing, i knew your reference but i have never seen a anime" Dan looked in shock at me but lit up after a while "It's okay, we can't love everything, right?" i looked at him in disbelief but said "Right"

Dan ended up buying the figurine and Phil found a cool t-shirt, when i rang in the items, it seem like Phil was poking Dan at the side and i heard Dan whisper "fine, i'll do it!" he turned to me "Hey Y/N, Phil and i was talking and since you never have seen anime, what do you think about a anime marathon tomorrow afternoon?" my stomach got filled with butterflies, "I'd love to" i said and smiled. "That's awesome, our place at 4 pm?" Phil asked happily. Phil is so precious I thought to myself "Sure, i'll be there"


	3. Chapter 3

p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"I'm trying to find the perfect outfit for the night, it´s really hard because I really want to look good but it have to be casual too, cause sitting in a sofa for several hours with something that looks smashing but is fracking uncomfortable is a nightmare, I finally decide on couple of leggings with Pokemon print and a Fall Out Boy tank top showing of my tattoo of the Disney logo on my arm and fixed my hair into my favorite hairstyle./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"I knocked on the door and after a couple of agonizing seconds Dan opened the door "Hello Y/N, Welcome in" he made a funny and exaggerated bow that made me giggle. As I entered I wondered how many fangirls would ever dream of this moment, We headed up to the lounge where Phil sat and played some Mario Kart 8. Dan turned to me and asked if I ever played Mario Kart, I was basically raised on that game and had before Jonathan been on a couple of tournaments but I kept quiet about that and said "Maybe once or twice" and smiled shyly, Dan looked at me with a curious look and said to Phil to make some room for me and him and he said "okay i dare you Y/N to a game of Mario Kart winner get to pick the best part of the couch to lounge in" I said "Sure, you´re on" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"The first game I played bad on purpose and got 11th place, Dan came of course on first place and Phil came in second, Dan gave me a sympathetic smile and said "it's okay it was you first time, Now let's eat pizza" I said "Wait" and grabbed his hand as he was ready to stand up, "One more game of Mario Kart and I want to up the stakes, losers pay for the pizza and drinks" Phil gave me a puzzling look and I blinked at him when Dan didn't see and he quickly got the hint and said "I'll pass on this one, want anything to drink guys?" Dan and I said both at the same time "Ribena" and looked at each other and laughed./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Dan said daringly "I guess then it's just you and me, Y/N! Prepare to be annihilated!" This time I didn't fake anything and I came easily in first place as Dan got a embarrassing 8th place, to be fair he got a big clusterfuck of items shot at him in the last lap. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Dan just sat and stared at the screen and then at me in disbelief, I heard Phil behind us on the couch laughing, Dan said "only played once or twice, eh?" I smiled mischievously and said "I might have forgotten to mention also that I used to play in Mario Kart tournaments and winning them" now Phil laughed really loud and almost falling of the sofa and Dan feigned a gasp and placed his hand over his heart "Oh dear, the betrayal" and overacted the last part, I simply answered "It's called a hustle, sweetheart" quoting one of my favorite Disney movies, Zootopia. Now even Dan laughed with us. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"We order pizza and even if I said that the bet wasn't really fair and I would pay my own pizza, Dan didn't want to hear it and payed for mine too./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"After the pizza, some Cards Against Humanity, a lot of bants and talking about everything, It was time for a anime marathon, we sat us all comfortably in the sofa, dan in his usual sofa crease, me in the middle and Phil on the other side. Just as we were going to start the first episode of Food Wars, Phil stood up and said "Oh shoot, I forgot that i was going to meet PJ for a collab at Starbucks now, got to go" and he almost ran out of the room and out of the front door, Me and Dan just looked at the door and then at each other and after a couple of seconds he said "I guess then is just you and me Y/N" not as confident as he had said it a couple of hours ago" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"When we got comfortable in the sofa Dan started to ask me "Soo, that guy at the video game store, is he just a coworker or is there something between you guys? "I almost spat my drink "What?, Ralphie? No he is just a coworker and friend but I highly doubt that he is interested in me" "Why? you´re beautiful" Dan said questionably. I started to blush and Dan seemed to realize what he said and quickly said "Uh, well you know compared to me and Phil" I arched an eyebrow at him but said "The reason that Ralphie isn't interested in me is because he is already is interested in someone else that we know" now it was Dan´s turn to arch an eyebrow "Who?" I smirked and said "Phil, he has been since forever" Dan looked at me "Oh god, then I got a plot twist for you, Phil have been crushing on a certain cashier since we visited you in the shop yesterday and he could not shut up about him" I looked at him with a broad smile, "Ralphie are gonna love this "Wait a minute so you mean that Phan isn't real" i feigned a gasp and made him laugh "No, i'm afraid not" he said./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"As we watched I noticed his presence the entire time and feeling his arm against mine was electrifying and I didn't want to break the moment, but after a while i needed to change position and somehow i almost fell onto him (i blame the weird sofa and my extreme clumsiness) and I ended up leaning toward his chest and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders resting his hand on my arm, I thought i'll go out on a limb and put my hand on his leg as it was the most comfortable position for my hand and arm. I heard him stopped breathing but he didn't push my hand away and after a while he started so breath normally and i started to relax./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"A couple of hours had gone and i suddenly felt that I had drank to much Ribena and needing to use the restroom. I turned myself to Dan and asked if he could pause the episode cause i needed to use the little girls room, He paused and I hurried up doing my business. I came back sat my self down and almost like a reflex Dan took me in his gentle grip and I adjusted and now I almost lied with my head in his lap facing the tv and he held his and on the side of my stomach. After a while he adjusted as well and now he laid beside me and I had my head on his shoulder and arm on his stomach. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"I was so incredible nervous and I could not concentrate on what was happening on the tv at all, all I could think about was his breathing and I could feel his warmth under my hand, how did this happen? How did I end up here beside one of the worlds hottest guys who has literally millions of girls and guys fawning over him, why would he be interested of me? and what if he just turns out later to be just like Jonathan, I could not deal with another abusive relationship. When the movie ended I sat up and said "I need to go" almost rushing out of the room. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"When i got to my flat I started to think, why was I such an idiot?, there was a absolutely gorgeous and amazing guy and I just ran away, what the hell is wrong with me? Cause Jonathan who is still haunting me and making me afraid to make a connection with another guy?, just because there is a small risk he might be like that monster? I wanted to bang my head on the door but suddenly I heard a knock on my door from the other side and I almost jumped a bit./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"I opened up and Dan stood there "Hi, I just wanted to see if you were okay, I'm sorry if I did anything inappropriate". I interrupted him "No, it's not something you did, it's something I need to talk you about" I said and I felt the knot in my stomach getting bigger and bigger " but there is one thing I really need to say first" he stood there like a human question mark "Ralphie and I have the same problem, we both crushing on a guy we like and are both too chicken to admit it so here goes… " I tried to collect my words. "I have a crush on you Dan and there is some messed up things in my past that makes me afraid to intimacy and if you don't like me that's fine, I just want you to know that…". I couldn't finish my sentence because Dan cupped my face and pressed his lips against mine, I returned his kiss but then he moved away a bit and said with a husky voice "I´ve had a crush on you too Y/N and I wanted to kiss you for so long". It was like fire sparked inside the both of us and we almost attacked each others lips, I explored his mouth with my tongue. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Dan´s hands gently stroke my back gently as I pulled my fingers through his hair that now was a bit curly /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Finally we pulled away from the intense kiss and we were both as flustered but we stood in the same position me with my hands around his neck and he with his hands on my back "Wow" I stammered at last which made him smile and let out a little husky laugh./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;"span style="font-kerning: none;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Aw! You are the cutest OTP i have ever seen" I heard Phil squeal behind Dan. I suddenly remembered that none of us had close the door…/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;""Hi Phil.. Wait, how long have you been standing there? Dan said a bit horrified "oh just a couple of second just enough time to see you two trying to eat each other faces" he said laughing and running into their flat and avoiding Dans flailing punches. I pulled him closer to me and said "don't mind him" and I gave him a kiss that made us both shiver all over and I almost dragged him into my flat as Dan closed the door behind us/p 


	4. Chapter 4

After kissing intensely we headed up to dans flat with our hands intertwined and sat ourself down in his lounge, Phil was there and smiled as soon as he saw us "Aw,Is it official now guys?" Dan and I looked at each other with big smiles "Yeah, you could say that but the public don't need to know just yet" Dan said and pulled me closer "i want you for myself for a little while longer" he kissed me on the cheek and Phil jokingly made a grimace which resulted Dan throwing a pillow at him.

"You two are so cute I wish I had someone too" Phil hugged the pillow Dan threw at him.

I got a marvellous idea and gave Dan a wink when Phil didn't watch. "Oh Phil, before I forget, you guys should come into the shop tomorrow, we have a new shipment of Adventure Time merch you might want to see" Phil looked like he just won the lottery "That would be awesome Y/N thanks for the heads up, It really pays off that you have a girlfriend who works in a merch store" I blushed at the word girlfriend, it felt so unreal that I was Dan´s girlfriend now.

We had a lot of fun and at 2 pm Phil headed of to bed, Dan and I sat in the lounge and just each others company and the silence. Although after a while he broke the silence "Y/N?" he asked with an uncertain voice. "Yes?" You know earlier before we kissed, you said that you really needed to talk to me and it seem that you either forgot or changed your mind, I just wonder if it is anything you want to share with me now, or if you don't want to you don't have to" I sat up, I had totally forgotten about that but I needed to say it so it wasn't any secrets between us, I took a deep breath "What I wanted to tell you is why I first bolted off and some of my past, you see moving from Sweden wasn't only to get a new start… I kinda fled the country because of my ex-boyfriend Jonathan"

He gave me puzzled look but didn't say anything so I continued "the relationship started out good and he was really loving but something changed, every time he got angry so that his eyes would almost turned black and he was so scary and one day when I had washed the dishes in a wrong way he struck me across the face so hard that I fell to the floor and got dizzy, and after that it escalated and every time he was angry I was his punching bag, it didn't stop there" I said with a strained voice. "There were psychological abuse where he told me everyday that I was worthless and he only were together with me because he needed someone to cook for him, he alienated me from my friends and family, and the times he didn't cheat on me he raped me on a weekly basis for 6 years, after a while I just laid there and let him do his business but on the inside I screamed of agony and shame"

I felt Dan was stiff as a board beside me, I noticed he was angered and sad but the only thing he said was" how did you escape him?" with a soft voice, I continued "one day when I had been at work I saw a ad for a call centre for women in a abusive relationship and I stupidly took it with me and Jonathan found it. teared it apart and told me that I was his property and started punching and tortured me until I almost was just a bloody pulp on the floor, afterwards he told me to clean up the mess I made with all the blood and headed out.

I laid there one the floor in my tears and then I was sure that he was gone I crawled to the door and knocked on the neighbours door and asked the nice old lady if I could use her phone, I didn't have a phone my self only one that Jonathan had locked it somehow so I could just phone him.

The poor lady must gotten a shock when she saw my bloodily face but she let me in an gave me a towel to get clean when I rang my sister and after that I never sat foot in that flat ever again, my sister and her husband got some of my things that Jonathan hadn't destroyed, apparently he had totally wrecked the place when he realised that I was gone and no one wouldn't tell him were.

I was hiding at my sisters place to heal up before i traveled to England"

I paused a minute and said finally "That's why I freaked out that day when we cuddled in the sofa, I was so deathly scared that if I put myself out there again and so soon after Jonathan I thought I might get hurt again…"

Dan sat in silence and it seemed to he needed to process everything I said, finally he looked at me and said "Y/N i want you to know that I would never hurt you like that, I care too much about you to ever harm you and I promise you that if Jonathan would ever lay a hand on you again I will make him regret the day he was born" I looked at him, tear fell from my cheek and I kissed and hugged him tight and I noticed that his grip of me were intense almost like he never wanted to let me go. "I'm so extremely lucky to have found you Dan Howell," he smiled and said "Trust me I'm the lucky one, you are all that i ever could wish for"


	5. Chapter 5

"You guys kissed?!" Ralphie said excitingly. "Well…yeah" I blushed, he had been interrogating me the whole morning about yesterday. "Oh my god, did you guys have sex?" "Ralphie!" I said a bit embarrassed "And no, not yet, we talked about it and we decided to take it slow" I added

"Good" he smiled mischievously. "Sooo how was the kiss" I arched my eyebrow at her "Non of your business" "Oh come on Y/N, you have to give me something, I'm dying here" he said melodramatic.

As I was gonna tell him to shove it where the sun don't shine, Dan and Phil came in the store, Dan looked around until he saw me and smiled "Hey you" he said as he leaned against the counter. "hey yourself" i said shyly. Without breaking too much eye contact with Dan I said "Hey Raphie, Why don't you show Phil, the new Adventure Time shelf, I told him about it yesterday" both Phil and Ralphie got a darker shade of pink on their cheeks" and Raphie who is usually very confident said "S-Sure Y/N, come on Phil i'll show you" I giggled as I saw them heading down the aisle being awkward with each other. Dan said "So that was your plan when you said that we should come in today" I grinned at him "Yup, I think those two will hit it off too" Dan laughed "Well Miss matchmaker, I was wondering if you want to go on our first date tonight with yours truly" he said, I was so exited but remember that i promised Ralphie to cover for him on his shift "I'd love to but I have to help Ralphie…" Ralphie interrupted me quickly from the other side of the shelves "Oh honey, don't worry about that i'll speak to Hedge and see if anyone else can cover for me" he continued to speak to Phil and i heard them laugh and

"Great, I´ll pick you up tonight at 7 pm i have to go now, We have to shoot a video" he said and shouted at Phil "Come on Phil, we have to leave now" he began to head out "Okay, great" i responded as i watch him leave, but suddenly he stopped in his track and rushed back to me and gave me a kiss that made me feel like I was on cloud 9. "Just something to remember me by" he said smirking and headed out of the store. I was in a complete daze after the kiss and Ralphie came up to me and waved her hand in front of my eyes "Hey, the world to Y/N?" I know Lover boy is on you mind right now but it´s two hours left on your shift and then you have to go home and get ready" I woke up out of my daze. "Sorry Ralphie, zoned out there for a bit" "You don't say?" he laughed and continued "What are you gonna wear tonight?" "Oh shit, what am i gonna wear?!" I said and panicked. "Not to worry my young padawan" Ralphie said calmly, "cause I will help you"

When we got home to my flat Ralphie ordered me to immediately run into the shower. When I came out all refreshed, he had laid a cute knitted black and white dress on my bed I had only wore once, pantyhoses, and a pair of cute shoes with a low heel, since I can't balance in those things. Ralphie made my make-up and did a gorgeous Y/F/H/S, and when I looked into the mirror I saw a beautiful girl and no signs of lacking confidence, it was almost like the person in the mirror wasn't me. "There we go, you are almost ready darling" he took out a little box with jewellery and picked up a long necklace and said "Here try this" It was perfect and Ralphie looked pleased and dig a bit more and found matching earrings. I said to him "Honestly, What would i do without you?" he smirked. "Probs die, darling" "probs" i responded. "Sooo Ralphie" i started to distract myself from being nervous "How did it go today with Phil" and i saw that he immediately blushed "Good…he is so fricking cute and i felt like a babbling baboon rambling about Adventure Time, i just wished i had the courage to ask him out…" I looked at him "Ralphie, just do it, you will regret it otherwise… and i have a confession to make…" "what?" he looked a puzzled at me "I kinda mention to Dan yesterday about you having a crush on Phil and before you freak out and start screaming at me, I only said it because he asked if Ralphie was my boyfriend and it turns out that Phil has a crush on you too" Ralphie stood there gaping "He likes me?" I smiled "Apperantly he could not shut up about you when they left " he blushed intensely now "maybe I should ask him out after all"

It was a couple of minutes left before 7 pm and I was so bloody nervous that I couldn't sit down "what if he changed his mind and don't want to come" i said anxiously. Ralphie grabbed my hand "Y/N, He will come, remember HE were the one who asked YOU out and he be crazy if he didn't want to, plus i will break his legs if he doesn't show up" just as he finished the sentence we heard a knock on the door, I almost fell over when i run to the door. Outside Dan stood in his black skinny jeans, his eclipse t-shirt and his leather jacket that he looked so sexy in. "Wow, you look breathtaking" Dan said excited, Ralphie said pleased "just what we were aiming for, I have to leave now Y/N but I'll see you tomorrow darling, good to see you again Dan" I said goodbye to Ralphie and suddenly I felt two arms around my waist and Dan hugged me from behind. I turned around and gave him a little peck on the lips. he let me go and presented his hand for me to take "Milady" he said and we headed out and I giggled at his adorable silliness.

After a short taxi ride we arrived at a big library and i asked Dan "What are we doing here?" "You'll see" he said without elaborating, We walked hand in hand into the library and we were greeted by an old lady "Ah, there you are Daniel, everything is set up, just lock up after you young ones leave" "Thank you Doris" Dan said.

He led me up some stair and we came into a humongous room filled with more books that I´d ever seen in my whole life combined. and by a fireplace there were a blanket on the floor with a lot of pillows and a picnic was set up. "Do you like it?" Dan asked nervously, I looked at the beautiful scene and could not believe my eyes "Well, Dan Howell, you sure know how to impress a girl on the first date" I said smiling at him "It´s perfect" i added and he looked relieved. We sat down on the blanket and Dan opened a bottle of bubbly cider and poured into two tall glasses. we chatted about everything when we ate all the fresh fruit, cheese and cold cuts.

When our bellies were full we explored the library and I was almost ecstatic over all the books and as I was browsing the shelves i suddenly saw Dan looking me with his crooked smile "What?" I said arching my eyebrow "Nothing, you just look really cute when you are exited about things you love"he said and pulled back a strand of my hair behind my ear. I blushed and said "Shut up", "Make me" he said daringly. "Challenge accepted" and I grabbed him by the collar of his t-shirt and traced my tongue lightly on his making him spread his lips and granted my tongue entrance to french kiss him. He pulled back after a while "Y/N, You will be the death of me with your addictive kisses.

We left the library at midnight and headed home in a taxi cuddling in the back. As we got to the door of my flat, he wrapped me in a big hug, I buried my head in his chest. "Thanks for an wonderful evening and first date" I murmured into his chest."No thank you Y/N" as he was closing in and were just millimetres from kissing me the door to his flat opened up and I saw Ralphie coming out and Phil after him holding hands. "Hey guys" I said and could not contain my giggles and neither could Dan. "Oh hi.." Ralphie and Phil said at the same time both red as tomatoes. "Ralphie, I thought you were heading home earlier" I said smirking "Well,I was but then I ran into Phil who told me about a new anime I hadn't seen and we decided to see it…" Dan said "Cool.. by the way Phil, you might want to pull up your collar if you guys are going outside, it looks like a hoover tried to assault you" Phil looked more flustered than ever and I playfully scolded Dan "Dan! don't tease them" "Alright then, love" he kissed me on the forehead "I need to go, see you tomorrow love?" "count on it" I said and Dan left to go up to his flat. "Well I guess that the date went well" Ralphie said. "It was everything I could dream of" I answered.


	6. Chapter 6

p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"strongPart 6/strong/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Dans POV/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"These weeks with Y/N had been amazing and I loved every single second of it, well maybe except for the part when she told me her backstory, It was really scary to listen to it and I was astounded she lasted for so long, my fist started to clench and i was really angry, cause who would want to hurt her, under these weeks I´d gotten to know her she was the most kindest, funniest and not to mention beautiful person I had meet in years and it amazed me that she liked me back./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Today me and Phil was going out to record another Pokemon Go video and I really wanted her to join in. I headed to her front door and i could feel in the air that she was baking, another skill she had, I knocked on the door and after a while she opened the door and looking beautiful as always and she looked incredible hot in a apron and flour on her cheeks "Hi there gorgeous" I said and kissed her ignoring that the flour rubbed off on me "Hi sweetie", she said happily "any reason you came here or you just wanted a kiss?" she smiled mischievously. "Well a kiss I see as a great bonus really but I came down to ask you a thing and even maybe get a slice of that thing you´re baking" I said as innocently as I could" she giggled, damn that giggle would be the death of me. "Sure, make yourself comfortable in the sofa and I´ll bring out the cake and tea./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"She came back after a while with tea and a mud cake that smelled incredible "What did you want to ask me?" she said while giving me a slice. "Well as you know, me and Phil makes Pokemon Go videos" "I'm very aware of that yeah" she said in a humorous ton, "Well I thought that for the next video we're making today, you might like to join in, it would mean a lot for me". She got a sad face and said with a sad voice "I would really love that Dan, but I can't really be in front of the camera, what if somehow Jonathan sees it and goes after you too, I could not live with myself if anything happened to you" I took her face between my hands "you don't have to be in front of the camera just by my side and what concerns Jonathan, I will break his legs for you, i have after all played a little bit of Mortal Kombat 3" which made her giggle. "So will you come out with us?" I asked again. Now she was more confident "Yes, I will and maybe I get to catch some rare Pokemon before you" "Why you little.." I threw myself on her and started to tickle her and she screamed and laughed at the same time, but she won over me by starting to kiss me and I immediately lost./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"After a few kisses it got more intense and she pulled me closer to her and took her hands under my shirt and i felt her hands on my skin and I shivered of pleasure, my hands explored her body and felt her breasts in my hands, oh god I could barely contain myself as I felt like I ravaged her her on the sofa./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Just as she was taking of my shirt there was a knock on the door and I heard her curse but she continued to kiss me and I ignored the knocks, unfortunately I got a text and was thinking what the hell is so important. the text was from Phil who said that he was and knocked on Y/N´s door but got concerned since she didn't open and wondered if I knew where she were, I laughed a bit and Y/N wondered what happen i show her the text "I told Phil i was gonna talk to you but I had to edit a video first but I could not contain myself so I went down and I guess he must have missed it and wanted to tell him yourself, you know how impatient he is" she smiled "I thought that was just with food, but maybe you should text him that you are here" "yeah probably but I'm sooo comfortable right now" she laughed "Dan! don't be a lazy oaf, I have to get ready if we are to film today, so get your cute butt up to your own flat and get ready sexy. I laughed too and gave her a final kiss before I left the flat./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"When I came to the flat Phil looked surprised that I came in the front door, "Hey? weren't you in your room?" "No I was at Y/N´s i couldn't wait to talk to her about today" Phil lit up "Oh, Did she say yes?" "Yes, but she doesn't want to be in front of the camera when we are filming cause of she is afraid that Jonathan might see it" "Oh.." Phil said now a little down. With Y/N´s consent I had told Phil about her past but I left out most of the gory details cause I knew it would only make me angry. "Hey, at least now she has a great guy" he said smiling "even if he sings off key in the shower" he added and laughed "Uncalled for, Phil" I punched him on the arm./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"We headed out to The Olympic Park cause we heard that there would be a lot of Charmander´s in the area. It was really fun and we had a lot of laughs and even if Y/N wasn't visible to the camera it was okay to have her voice with cause her interactions with me and Phil was too hilarious to leave out./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"After a while we were finished shooting and decided to go to a nearby Starbucks, as we sat down in a booth and Y/N cuddled up to me as our drinks arrived,"So what are you guys doing tonight when I'm at work?" she asked "Well, Phil is editing the video and i'll probably browse the internet and miss you" I said looking at her. She laughed and said "You are really adorably cheesy, you know that?" "Well, I knew the cheesy part" Phil said and I said "It's supposed to be cheesy" and laughed. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Suddenly Y/N stiffened up and i noticed she stared out of the window and seemed really frighten "Hey, What´s wrong" I said and took her hand. She looked at me like with her eyes widen "What? Oh, nothing" "hey can we take our drinks to go? I just remembered an important thing I have to do" i understood what ever see saw had her really wind up. I looked her in the eye " Y/N, What's wrong you know you can tell us everything" Phil nodded. She let out a big sigh "I don't know if i was just hallucinating but I thought I just saw Jonathan in the street looking at me" I hugged her tight "It's okay, even if it was him, he would not been able to come near you, okay?" she looked right into my eyes and said "Right". Phil said "Y/N if you want we can go home if you feel safer there" she nodded in silence and we drank up the last of our drinks and began to head home. Y/N kept looking over her back the whole time but I took her hand and it seemed like she relaxed a bit/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;"Finally at home Phil headed up to our flat and I kissed Y/N on the cheek and asked her "want to stay at our place tonight?" None of us hadn't stayed the night yet cause we agreed that we would take it slow because she needed some time after all the abuse from Jonathan to sleep beside someone again."Yeah, that would be great, I´ll come right after work, love" she said while smiling and giving me a kiss on the cheek./p 


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 7**

 **Y/N POV**

(Warning this part involves smut)

The pace at the merch shop was really slow and I could not wait to get home to Dan, Even if Ralphie was in the shop as well, I did not feel as secure as I usually did. Then the clock finally stuck 22:00 and I jumped into the cab and almost rushed home.

I grabbed my pair of pyjamas, toiletries, my sketchbook kit and headed up to Dan and Phil's flat, I found Dan in his room playing the piano, I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and messed up his hair a bit just to tease him, I sat down in his bed and started to draw

After a long while Dan interrupted me "Love, you didn't told me you could sing?" I looked at him confused and realised that I usually sing when I draw and never notice it. "Oh it's just something I do when I draw, it's embarrassing really" He raised his eyebrow "have you ever heard ourself sing? it's really wonderful, love" I blushed and said "shut up" he walked over from the piano to the bed and sat himself right bedside me, he looked at me seriously "Love, learn how to take a compliment, it was beautiful" he reassured me. "you ever thought of going on Youtube or something similar and record your singing?, You could become as big as Troye Sivan" I shrugged my head "Maybe some day, right now i just want to sing for myself and maybe you, if you are nice" I said smiling. He kissed my forehead "I´ll always be nice to you love"

Phil came into the room "Hey guys! I've finished the video if you want to take a look and approve it" we headed up to the office and watched the video. Afterward Phil asked "Does it get the Y/N seal of approval?" "yes seal the deal" I said smiling. It just took a couple of minutes before the comments started to flood in and most of them were positive like "love the video and who is that hilarious girl in the background" and some were direct on "Dan/Phil is she your girlfriend?" and then some negative from the most hardcore phan-shippers. "she's trying to break Phan apart!" "I bet she's fat". When Dan saw my horrid face of the horrible comments he told me not to mind them and gave me a peck on the cheek.

When we got back to Dan's room he said "Hey I'll be right back, I just forgot something in the lounge. I looked confused, usually it was Phil who was the forgetful one. I sat down on the bed and were deciding if I should continued my drawing. He came back after a couple of minutes with a little cylinder formed box. He sat on the bed beside me "Here". I open up the box and inside were a beautiful necklace with a locket shaped as a book. On the front there were an inscription that said "happily ever after" and on the back it said "Until you get your library". I looked up at him and i felt the tears burning down my cheeks. He paniced and said "What did i do wrong?" I hugged him "No one has ever given me something so thoughtful and beautiful before. I love it" i said into the crevices of his neck. and he hugged my tightly "You deserve it love"

Later that evening after when it was time for bed, i asked if i should sleep sofa or what the arrangements was gonna be and Dan said "well if you want you can sleep in my bed beside me?…" he looked down and continued "you know if you´re ready of course it will just be sleeping, no shenanigans" that last part made me giggle a bit, he was too cute for his own good. "That sounds good i'll just get dressed and brush my teeth"

I walked to their bathroom and changed into my pyjamas which was a cute pink princess peach tank top and my pink shorts. I quickly brushed my teeth and while I was brushing my hair I started to get really nervous, I hadn't slept beside someone since I last laid beside Jonathan and he had done his business with me, I shivered of the mere thought of that memory. I pushed the memories aside and thought that my past wouldn't ruin this evening even if I saw Jonathan ghost in the streets earlier.

When I got back Dan wasn't there so I slipped under the covers, he came back in and saw me and he looked as nervous as me, even if we weren't gonna have sex it was still nerve-racking, when he got to the bed he pulled of his t-shirt and pulled down so he only had his black boxer briefs on and he came under the cover as well, he looked and arched an eyebrow at me and the only thing he said "quite the contrast, love, you usually only wear dark colours.." I laughed "Yeah this is the only pink clothing I own but it super cozy and I couldn't resist cause of Princess Peach".

Dan came closer and wrapped his arms around me after a cuddly hug he asked "Y/N?" "Hmm?" I murmured into his chest. "Will you sing something for me?" I looked up at him even if it was kinda dark I could see his beautiful smile. "Sure" I thought of what kinda song would fit and i started to sing Athenas song from The Little Mermaid 3.

 _Oh, the waves roll low_

 _And the waves roll high_

 _And so it goes_

 _Under the bright blue_

 _Endless Sky_

 _Waves try to measure_

 _The days that we treasure_

 _Wave hello_

 _And wave goodbye_

After I finished the song we laid in silence in the dark holding each other tightly, and as I was about to fall asleep. Dan whispered in my ear "Y/N?" i murmured a yes to him. "I love you more than Phil loves my cereals" and it made me awake again and giggled "What?" he said nervously. "I love you too Dan, very much but I don´t know if it is possible to love someone as much as Phil loves your cereals" which made him laugh. When the laughs had died out, I got serious and said with a nervous voice but I was filled with determination, "Dan?" "yeah love?" I built up the courage to utter the words of the thing I really wanted to say. "I think I'm ready". "For what love?" he said unknowingly. I gave him a look that could not be mistaken "Oh" he uttered "You're sure?" he caressed my cheek."Yes I want to do this if you also want to" he smiled at me "I do".

He started by giving me a tender kiss and continued down peppering my neck with kisses and sucking on my skin, I let out a little moan which spurred him on more, he came up to my mouth again licking my lips gently and teasing me with by not kissing me and he pulled of my tank top and cupping my breast and started to kiss my nipples, which made me crazy out of arousal. I pulled up his face to mine kissed him and whispered "I want you inside of me now" He quickly got the hint and opened the bedside drawer, took out a condom package and quickly put the condom on. He took off his boxer briefs and threw them across the room, I felt his hard member rubbing against my delicates and I furiously took of my shorts and panties and i almost screamed out "Oh fuck me already, Dan!" and he pressed into me in one go and it made me gasp out of pure pleasure and he pressed his lips against mine and started to thrust into me and kept a steady rhythm, at this point both of us were really loud cause of the pleasure. Dan huffed with a strained voice "Oh my god Y/N you feel sooo good". I kissed him and rolled around so that i was on top now and started to ride him, it felt so arousing to be on top and have total control of the situation. After a while I quickened the pace and it made me come and in my orgasm scream Dan shoot his liquids into the condom. I rolled of him and we both gasped for air. "That was fucking amazing Y/N" I gave him a peck on the cheek "you weren't so bad yourself" I smirked

"I just hope Phil didn't suffer too much because of your screams" he laughed quietly. "hey! you screamed as much as me" I punched him playfully. He easily wrestled me down and started to kiss me passionately and I returned his kisses and after a while we fell asleep in each other arms. I had never felt so incredibly happy in a long while. For now at least.


End file.
